


The Other Side

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Almost Rape, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, THERE IS NO RAPE, True Love, fashion star Magnus, fluff with light angst, high school sweethearts, soccer star Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been best friends since they were four years old, slowly falling in love. It takes Magnus a little longer to figure it out but eventually they start dating the summer before their junior year.  Their relationship continued the next two years, they even planned to go to California together, Alec to UCLA for soccer and Magnus to the prestigious fashion and design school The Institute but then tragedy strikes forcing them apart. Eight years later Magnus returns to New York, will they finally get their happy ending or will other people get in the way.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is to clarify the time period. The first four chapters are them in high school then after that there's a huge time jump. Then the main story will happen. Hope you enjoy.

Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane have been best friends since they were four years old when Magnus and his mother moved in next door. They grew up together, they told each other everything, they came out to each other. Funny enough they did it on the same day, they walked out their houses at the same time, it was like they shared the same brain. They laughed about that later. It was until ninth grade when Alec realized he was in love with Magnus, when Magnus got a girlfriend. It wasn't because they never hung out as much it was just because every time they did hang out, which was a lot, all Magnus would talk about was Camille this and Camille that. It was exhausting, Alec wanted it to be his name coming out of those lips all the time not hers. It was so bad that Alec had mastered the art of listening to him but not really listening and giving simple answer like “oh really” and “that's awesome” and “I'm happy for you.” 

Then one night Alec got a call from Magnus, he was crying because Camille never showed up for their date. Magnus was suppose to meet her for dinner but he got a call from her saying she wouldn't be able to make it. Magnus was heart broken because it was their one year anniversary and she had just blown him off like it was nothing. Alec was able to put a little smile on his face by telling him to come over to his house with ice cream and they could watch his favorite movie Dirty Dancing. Alec hated that movie, Magnus was always trying to get him to watch that damn movie but never could convince him so that's how Alec knew that that would cheer him up. Magnus said he'd be over in thirty minutes and to have the blankets ready when he got there. 

But Magnus didn't show up for four hours which had Alec worried sick. Everyone was out looking for him, their parents, Luke and Jocelyn, Alec wanted to go too but was forced to stay home just in case he did show up. Then by hour five Magnus did show up on Alec's doorstep in the poring rain with no jacket, with his makeup half way down his face, tears in his eyes and a broken heart. Alec got him a pair of dry clothes and while he was changing, Alec sent out a mass text to tell everyone that Magnus was safe and was at his house but was not in a good place. When Magnus got out of the bathroom he jumped into Alec arms and broke down. Magnus told him that when he was leaving the store from getting ice cream, he saw Camille making out with the star quarterback football player. How he confronted her but she just laughed in his face and said that he was never worthy of her.

Magnus proceeded to break down in Alec's arms and all Alec could say was “I got you, I got you, it's okay,” all the while rubbing circles on his back to calm him down. Eventually his loud sobs turned into quiet sobs until all his energy was drained, then Alec felt his breath even out and looked down to see Magnus a sleep with their legs tangled up in each other, Magnus’ arm around his waist and his head on Alec's chest. Alec just held him, Magnus had literally cried himself to sleep, it was then Alec was able to let out a deep breath, he had never been so angry in his life. Magnus was a great person and deserved the world, no it was Camille who wasn't worthy of Magnus. Sometime later Alec heard a faint knock on his door and in walked their parents, they just smiled and walked out. Alec just laid there staring at the beautiful angel in his arms until he too was over come with sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks things started to get better, at least to the outside world. Magnus was no longer moping, he was actually getting out of bed and going to school and was even starting to smile. The old Magnus was coming back or so everyone thought. But Alec knew better, he knew everything about Magnus, when he was happy or sad or when he was hurting. And hurting he was, he was just good at hiding it, masking it with alcohol and meaningless sex to any guy or girl who was willing to give it. Alec didn't know what to do, Magnus wouldn't listen so the only way to make sure Magnus stayed safe was for Alec to go out with him so he wouldn't end up in some ditch beaten and broken.

But Alec couldn't be every where he was, he had soccer he had other responsibilities that he couldn't just hide away from. One weekend when Alec was out of commission due to being sick he had got a call from Magnus’ mother in the middle of the night telling him that Magnus hadn't come home and wasn't answering her phone calls and she was getting worried. Even though Magnus would go out a lot he would always make it home and knowing that Magnus didn't this time had Alec starting to panic. Fortunately for everyone Alec knew exactly where to look, Pandemonium, Magnus’ favorite club. So Alec put on his clothes and made his way to the club where he saw something he never hoped to find. 

Walking past the alley right before Pandemonium Alec heard a low grunt and he got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. When Alec walked down the alleyway, there was Magnus passed out with his clothes and underwear removed, he wasn't moving and there was a man on top of him. Alec saw red, he darted towards the man, pulled him off Magnus and hit him so hard knocking him out. Alec tried to wake Magnus but to no avail he didn't budge, Alec covered Magnus with his jacket and just held him until the cops and ambulance had arrived. 

Hearing the sirens in the distance all Alec could say was, “just hold on Mags, everything's going to be ok, I'm promise, we're going to get you some help, everything's going to be ok, you're a lot stronger then you think you are.” Finally when the ambulance arrived, they put Manus in the back and his attacker was put in handcuffs. They almost didn't let Alec come along until he told them that he was his brother, they obviously didn't believe him but with a sad pleading look in Alec's eyes, they eventually caved. The whole ride there Alec held his hand and stroked it assuring him that everything was going to be ok at least he hoped it would be. When they arrived at the hospital Alec called Magnus’ mother and his sister since his parents were out of town again for business letting them know what happened and where they were at.

So there they sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out to let them know Magnus’ condition and it was taking too long. And all they could do was wait, Alec had never been so worried in his life, he was curled up in his sister side with Jace on the other side and Magnus’ mom pacing back and forth. He could barely breathe and his head was pounding, barely being able to keep his eyes open his cold definitely getting the better of him. Finally the doctor came out and she looked exhausted. Before the doctor could speak Alec was right beside Magnus’ mom, he got up too fast feeling a little light headed. 

The doctor finally spoke, “are you Mr. Banes family?” They both just nodded. “Right, well I'm Dr. Loss, so the good news is he was not raped, but were a little worried about his head and his alcohol level was really high. We found traces of rohypnol in his system and we had to pump his stomach.” Alec and Magnus’ mom both let out a sob at the same time as the doctor continued. “He has a severe concussion and there was swelling in his brain for when he was thrown onto the ground, he hit his head pretty hard, we had to put him into an induced coma.” Alec was definitely crying now, seeing the panic in their eyes, the doctor assured them, “don't worry, we expect a full recovery, we just did it as a precaution, it should only be for a couple of days but it will probably take another day full the effects to fully wear off.” Letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding, Magnus’ mom asked “when can we see him?” The doctor smiled and said, “now, if you follow me I'll take you to his room.”

When they started walking Alec had to grab ahold of his sister to steady himself, feeling a little light headed and dizzy. “Hey Alec are you ok.” The pounding in his head was getting worse, “yeah Iz, just a headache.” Izzy noticed the sweat dripping down his face, “are you sure?” Alec just nodded his head which was not a good decision because it hurt like hell. Alec started walking again and the last thing he heard was his sisters panicked voice before being overcome with darkness.


End file.
